Ho-Oh (Pokémon)
|} Ho-Oh (Japanese: ホウオウ Houou) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is often considered to be closely related to as a duo, even sometimes as its polar opposite. Silver represents Lugia as "guardian of the seas", and Gold represents Ho-Oh as "guardian of the skies". Ho-Oh is also the trio master of the Legendary beasts. Ho-Oh is the game mascot of and its remake , appearing on the boxart of both. Biology Ho-Oh is an avian Pokémon resembling a phoenix and a peacock. Its feathers are predominantly gold and red, with yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, and green feathers at the tip of its wings. Ho-Oh has a green stripe on its neck, a yellow beak, black rings around its red eyes, and a feathered, yellow crest on its head. Ho-Oh's wings are prismatic, causing it to trail a rainbow behind it. It has darkly colored feet and legs with four toes and long talons. Ho-Oh has a mythical power to resurrect the dead. Ho-Oh was the only known Pokémon to learn , its former signature move. It is said that when it flies its huge wings create bright, colorful rainbows. The rare few who bear witness to Ho-Oh are promised an eternal happiness. Ho-Oh used to perch at the top of the Bell Tower until the Brass Tower was destroyed by fire. It now presumably flies through the world's skies in search of a Trainer with a pure heart. In the anime In the main series According to the , Ho-Oh lived in the Tin Tower in ancient times. When a war broke out, burning both the Tin Tower and the Brass Tower down, it created , , and , and all four disappeared. Later, a new Tin Tower was erected, but Ho-Oh since then has never come back for sure. A from Ho-Oh burns in the Dragon's Den; it was obtained during the same war. Major appearances Ho-Oh (anime) Ho-Oh appeared to at the end of Pokémon - I Choose You!, flying alongside a rainbow across the sky after the thunderstorm. After competing in the Silver Conference, Ash saw Ho-Oh flying towards Hoenn. This encouraged him to get over his depression at his loss and continue his journey. Ho-Oh was seen flying into the sunset at the end of Battling the Enemy Within!. This time, , , Max, Scott, and saw Ho-Oh as well. Ho-Oh reappeared in I Choose You!, which is based in a continuity different from the main series. In the movie, it played a major role. Minor appearances A Ho-Oh appeared in a flashback during Pop Goes The Sneasel, where it used its then-signature move, . A Ho-Oh made a brief cameo appearance in the opening sequence of Jirachi: Wish Maker. Two Ho-Oh made brief cameos in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. The first appeared during the opening intro of the , while the other was simply one of 's . A Ho-Oh made a brief cameo appearance in the opening sequence of The Rise of Darkrai, where it was seen flying through space. A Ho-Oh made brief cameo appearances in the opening sequences of Arceus and the Jewel of Life and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entries ]] In Pokémon Generations A Ho-Oh appeared in Ecruteak City in The Reawakening, during a flashback about the creation of the legendary beasts. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, Ho-Oh first appeared as a silhouette in Just a Spearow Carrier. It appeared again as a silhouette in Hitmonlee, Baby! (One More Time), when Green was explaining to that she believes the Elite Four were the ones who controlled it to capture her. It was used by the Masked Man to kidnap children showing remarkable talent in his scheme to capture , including and , six years prior to the start of the entire manga. Prior to the events of the GSC saga, Pryce had lost his control over Ho-Oh, and thus attacked the Tin Tower using Team Rocket to prompt Ho-Oh to return to Ecruteak City. Ho-Oh was later seen at Indigo Plateau under Pryce's control, alongside , wreaking havoc and destruction. It was then lent to Karen and Will to fight Green with alongside , and nearly defeated her Legendary birds, but both of them were eventually brought back to their senses and freed. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Ho-Oh appeared in GDZ65. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Ho-Oh appeared in The Legendary Ho-oh!! and PMHGSS02. In the TCG In the TFG One Ho-Oh figure has been released. * : Other appearances ]] Super Smash Bros. Melee/Brawl When released from a Poké Ball, Ho-Oh unleashes a spiral of that deals massive amounts of damage to any opponent caught in it. However, it appears very rarely. Melee trophy information As it soars around the skies of the world, this Rainbow Pokemon leaves a trail of rainbows and myths in its wake. Its signature move is called Sacred Fire, and it is believed to appear only before trainers who are pure of heart. If you see a trainer with Ho-oh, you can assume that catching it took a lot of work. Brawl trophy information "A Rainbow Pokémon. On sparkling wings of seven colors, Ho-Oh leaves a rainbow behind as it flies. Legend says that Ho-Oh suppressed a war that scorched the land in ancient times. Its attack Sacred Fire can melt ice in an instant and also damage the target with burns. Ho-Oh will show its solemn figure only for the most righteous Trainers." Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Ho-Oh returns as an occasional stage hazard in the of the stage. Rarely appearing, it makes the flames supporting the platforms flare up with higher intensity, likely KOing any characters unfortunate enough to be on the platforms at the time. Trophy Information This Pokémon flies through the skies, trailing rainbows from its wings, and is said to promise eternal happiness to all who see it. Supposedly, it appears every once in a while in the Fire-type Elite Four Trainer's room in the Kalos Pokémon League stage. Its screams cause pillars of fire to rise all the way to the ceiling. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} |} |} and Rainbow Wing) (only one)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} (requires )}} |} |} |} |} ) (Only one)}} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} )}} )}} |area=Rainbow Dais}} |} |} |area=Autumnwood: Volcanic Slope, Firebreathing Mountain (Random Legendary Encounter)}} |area= }} |area=Secret Warehouse: Walking a Thin Line (Reward), Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land ("Land" Boss)}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 5}} |area=Event: Ho-Oh Swoops In! Event: Ho-Oh Appears}} |area=Gold Plateau: Revival Mountain (Special Boss)}} |area=Prism Bridge}} |area=Area 24: Stage 12}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Ho-Oh|English|United States|40 |November 15 to 21, 2002; December 6 to 12, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Shiny Ho-Oh}} |Top Ten Distribution Ho-Oh|English|United Kingdom|70|June 10, 2006; October 14 to November 19, 2006|link=List of English event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Ho-Oh}} |Top Ten Distribution Ho-Oh|Italian|Italy|70|June 23 to 25, 2006|link=List of Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Ho-Oh}} |Top Ten Distribution Ho-Oh|Spanish|Spain|70|June 27 to August 27, 2006|link=List of Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Ho-Oh}} |Top Ten Distribution Ho-Oh|German|Germany|70|September 24 to November 5, 2006|link=List of German event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Ho-Oh}} |Top Ten Distribution Ho-Oh|French|France|70|September 26, 2006|link=List of French event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Ho-Oh}} |Pokémon Center Kyoto Ho-Oh|All|Japan|50 |March 15, 2016 March 16 to May 8, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Pokémon Center Kyoto Ho-Oh}} |Mount Tensei Ho-Oh|Japanese region|Online|100|July 15 to September 14, 2017|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Mount Tensei Ho-Oh}} |Mount Tensei Ho-Oh|Korean region|Online|100|December 21, 2017 to January 31, 2018|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Mount Tensei Ho-Oh}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Ho-Oh|American region|Online|60|November 2, 2018 to February 28, 2019|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Ho-Oh}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Ho-Oh|American region|Online|100|November 2, 2018 to February 28, 2019|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Ho-Oh}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Ho-Oh|PAL region|Online|60|November 2, 2018 to February 28, 2019|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Ho-Oh}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Ho-Oh|PAL region|Online|100|November 2, 2018 to February 28, 2019|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Ho-Oh}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Special moves |Burn Up|Fire|Special|130|100|5||'}} By s |Burn Up|Fire|Special|130|100|5||'}} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Ho-Oh is the first to be shown in the , making it the first sign that the franchise would ever expand beyond 151 Pokémon. It is seen at the end of the very first episode of the anime. However, the Pokédex does not know what it is. ** Aside from the opening theme song, which featured , , and the Legendary birds of Kanto, Ho-Oh was also the first Legendary Pokémon ever seen in the anime. * Ho-Oh's name is a . * Ho-Oh has the highest base stat of all Pokémon and is tied with for the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * It is directly implied in a myth in that Ho-Oh revived , , and upon their original deaths. * As of Generation VI, Ho-Oh is the only game mascot to lose its signature move. Origin Ho-Oh may be based on the legend of the , specifically the , the immortal phoenix of China from which it derives its name. It may also based on the , a Legendary bird that is said to never rest, living its entire life flying continuously, and resurrects itself and others in its own ashes and flames; it is a symbol of fortune and friendship and will bestow happiness to anyone who simply glimpses it. Many cultures view the Phoenix and Huma as symbols of resurrection; this is seen in Ho-Oh, which was reborn rising from its own ashes and had a hand in resurrecting , and ; additionally, this is also reflected by its Hidden Ability . Given its category, it may also be an embodiment of the rainbow, very likely inspired by the multicolored aspect of the Fenghuang or by the rainbow-feathered bird god . Ho-Oh could also be inspired by many other s; some notable examples are the , , and the . Name origin Ho-Oh and Houou are alternate transcriptions of the Chinese phoenix known as a (鳳凰), via its Japanese on'yomi name Hōō. The ou may also refer to 皇 ō'' (emperor) or 王 ''ō (king). In other languages |fr=Ho-Oh|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Ho-Oh|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Ho-Oh|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Ho-Oh|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=칠색조 Chilsaeckjo|komeaning=From ; literally means "seven-colored bird" |zh_cmn=鳳王 / 凤王 Fèngwáng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally " king" |zh_yue=鳳凰 Fuhngwòhng|zh_yuemeaning=Literally referring to the |hi=हो-ओह Ho-oh|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Хо-Ох Kho-Okh|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |th=โฮโอ Houou|thmeaning=From Japanese name }} Related articles * Ho-Oh (anime) * Tower duo * Legendary beasts * Tower duo (Adventures) External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Johto Legendary Pokémon Category:Orre Legendary Pokémon Category:Game mascots Category:Trio masters Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Ho-Oh es:Ho-Oh fr:Ho-Oh it:Ho-Oh ja:ホウオウ zh:凤王